Motorcycle and horseback riders often wear jackets, chaps, gloves, and other types of coverings while riding their motorcycles and horses. Not only is such apparel considered fashionable and stylish, these jackets may insulate the rider's otherwise exposed skin from sun, wind, or other atmospheric conditions. For many motorcycle and horseback riders, the type and look of their apparel is just as important as the type of motorcycle or horse that the person is riding.
However, because most jackets are designed to insulate wearers from the elements, they are often warm and thick. Consequently, most motorcyclists and horseback riders find that the use of such jackets in warm weather conditions can be uncomfortable or even unbearable. Moreover, for many women, typical jackets hide their figures. Accordingly, there exists a need for a new type of jacket that may be worn while riding in warm or hot weather conditions. In addition, such a new jacket needs to be stylish and fashionable such that it may also be worn on other occasions. The present invention provides a clothing article that addresses some or all of the problems discussed above.